


Her Tail

by TimesofBliss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimesofBliss/pseuds/TimesofBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has need of Nagini tonight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Tail

**Author:** Times of Bliss

 **Story:** Her Tail

 **A/N:** My first attempt at bestiality. Featuring Voldemort and Nagini.

 **Setting:** Book 7. You should know which part.

 **Warnings:** Turn away NOW if you are underage, if you dislike unusual pairings, bestiality, Voldemort, Nagini or any combination of the four. Or if you like them all, but cannot differentiate between what is fan fiction and what is real life. Warnings clear enough? OK. For the rest of you, proceed :)

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I'm sure you knew that.

LVNLVNLVNLVNLVN

The fire in the grate had burned low. Small orange flames danced above the bed of glowing embers, their flickering light reflected in the wine red eyes gazing at them.

Two hours had passed since Severus Snape arrived at Malfoy Manor to disclose the Order's plan of getting Harry Potter safely out of Privet Drive. Finally, victory was close at hand, but Harry Potter's imminent death did not occupy Voldemort's thoughts right this minute.

His body had simmered with need for the past two hours, but he was a patient man when he wanted to be, content to let it grow as he waited by the fireplace of his bedroom, his long white fingers stroking the polished surface of Lucius' elm wand. When his ears caught a faint, familiar sound on the landing, he smiled.

Nagini had returned at last.

Moving only his eyes, he watched the huge snake slide into the bedroom, the tip of her tail pushing the door closed behind her.

_Her tail. Her strong, skilled tail._

Nagini slithered across the carpet, her stomach greatly distended by the meal she had just enjoyed. She preferred to sleep right after ingesting food and there was no safer place than beside her Master.

Besides, he had need of her now. His scent of arousal was strongest after a kill and had he not killed to feed her?

"Nagini, my pretty one. Did you enjoy your dinner?" Voldemort's hiss was soft, his tone affectionate. He stretched out his hand and she raised her head.

"Yesssssss, I did, Master. She was young still and tassssty."

"Good, good," Voldemort replied, running his fingers over her head and down her body. She was smooth to the touch, smooth and cool. Her tail flicked a little at his touch.

_Her tail. Her strong, skilled, precise tail._

Tossing aside the wand, he stood up.

"Come, Nagini," he ordered. "I have need of you tonight."

He disrobed as he walked over to the huge King sized bed and reached it completely naked, robes dropped carelessly onto the carpet. Arranging himself against the pillows, he used one to elevate his hips, keeping his long legs bent and feet flat against the sheets.

Nagini joined him on the bed, slithering up the bedpost and coiling her impressive length in front of him with her swollen belly resting on the sheets. She could both see and smell how ready he was.

There was an uncovered jar of fragrant jasmine oil - already half empty - waiting on the nightstand. With perfect control, she dipped exactly six inches of her tapering tail into the golden liquid before bringing it back to the bed. Holding it poised between the white thighs spread before her, she raised her head, jewel bright eyes meeting red eyes that glittered as brightly as hers.

"Are you ready, Massster?"

"Yessss..."

She pressed the tip of her tail against white, puckered skin and swirled in a circle. Once... twice... thrice before pushing inside.

Voldemort arched his back with a hiss, dilated black pupils swallowing the red orbs.

One inch at first. Then two and then three.

With the diligence of her species, Nagini worked her oiled appendage in and out of her beloved Master, taking her cue from the soft hisses that fell from his lips. They were more sounds than actual words, but she knew what they meant.

She kept her unblinking stare on her Master's face, on his drawn back lips and his clenched teeth, the dew that started to bead on his high forehead and upper lip. In and out she went, deeper and deeper still, the thick oil keeping his skin moistened and supple, coating his passage and easing the way for her relentless penetration, for she was far, far thicker than a man's maleness.

Voldemort pressed his knees in against his chest and rocked his hips forward, pushing her further into him.

"Ngh!"

Nagini's tongue continued to taste the air, triumph filling her at having found her Master's sensitive spot. She swayed her head as she pressed against it, tail undulating, twisting and teasing, delighting in his uninhibited response.

"Unh, yesss!"

Her Master's pleasure was evident in the way he threw his head back, breaking eye contact with her. She could see it in the way his fingers grabbed the sheets, in the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the muscles contracting low in his belly. His hips rocked from side to side, mimicking the movement of her head, low hisses falling from his lips.

Redoubling her efforts, Nagini coaxed him further onto ecstasy. She was tired now, feeling the strain of holding her head and tail up with her distended stomach, but he was almost... almost there, and she could sleep afterwards.

A pity she had eaten so much; she could have been wrapped around him four coils deep, head resting on the back of his neck and tail thrusting into him as he took both their weights on his hands and knees... she could have been lying on the bed with a part of her wrapped around his middle, watching the sway of his maleness as he rode her tail...

But this would have to do for now and he was close, so close to releasing his fluids.

Nagini pushed her tail even further into him. Her Master was bleeding now, the thin skin of his opening tearing from the large girth of her body, yet she knew he barely felt the pain.

"Yessssssss!"

Voldemort came with a harsh, guttural hiss that was almost a snarl, his insides clenching hard around her tail. Spurts of thick white seed shot out from his pulsing length and splattered his stomach and chest.

Nagini weathered the hard convulsions of her Master with ease until he collapsed onto the sheets, long limbs trembling and maleness softening against his thigh. With a satisfied hiss, she gently slid out of his reddened, bleeding orifice and slithered up alongside him.

"You... have pleased me... Nagini. Sleep now. Rest... my pretty..."

Still breathing quickly, Voldemort cleaned them both with a spell and then stroked his beloved snake, palm gently gliding down her smooth, scaly sides to caress her tail.

_Her tail. Her strong, skilled, precise and talented tail._

The End.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
